The present invention is related to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for prohibiting a gas from flowing back.
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, for complying with the manufacturing process parameters or discharging the incompletely reacted gases and the byproducts, the chamber of a chemical vapor deposition machine is generally controlled at a suitable pressure by a pump. For forming a tungsten plug adapted to make an electrical connection between two metal layers as an example, the tungsten hexafluoride gas, the carbon fluoride gas and the silane gas are continuously inputted into the chamber of a low pressure chemical vapor deposition machine. In the mean time, the incompletely reacted gases and the byproducts are continuously removed from the chamber and thereafter into a local scrubber machine to dispose the incompletely reacted gases and the byproducts through an exhaust pipe. Despite pumping of the chamber, it is still easy for the water contained inside the local scrubber machine to flow back and then react with the incompletely reacted gases and the byproducts such that the reacted products are deposited on the sidewall of the exhaust pipe in the end. Certainly, the reacted products formed on the sidewall of the exhaust pipe not only lower the sucking efficiency of the pump and thus influence the manufacturing stability for the low pressure chemical vapor deposition machine, but also result in increasing cleaning frequency of the exhaust pipe and thus lowing the throughputs of the semiconductor products.
Accordingly, it is attempted by the present applicant to overcome the above-described problems encountered in the prior arts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector for prohibiting a gas from flowing back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector for lowing the cleaning frequency of an exhaust pipe connected to a chemical vapor deposition machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector for raising the throughputs of the semiconductor products.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a connector for prohibiting a gas from flowing back is provided. The connector includes an outer housing having a gas inlet thereon, and an inner housing disposed inside the outer housing and having an annular concavity, corresponding to the gas inlet, thereon.
Preferably, the gas inlet is used for inputting an inert gas.
Preferably, the inert gas is nitrogen gas.
Preferably, the annular concavity is used for dispersing the inputted inert gas.
Preferably, the outer housing and the inner housing are funnel-shaped.
Preferably, a gap formed between the outer housing and the inner housing is less than 0.2 mm.
Preferably, the inner housing further is composed of a main body and a center ring.
Preferably, the center ring is integrally formed with the main body.
Preferably, the center ring is connected with the main body by soldering.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a device for prohibiting a gas from flowing back is provided. The device includes a first pipe connected to a machine, a connector connected to the first pipe, and a second pipe connected to the connector, wherein the connector includes an outer housing having a gas inlet thereon, and an inner housing disposed inside the outer housing and having an annular concavity, corresponding to the gas inlet, thereon.
Preferably, the gas inlet is used for inputting an inert gas.
Preferably, the annular concavity is used for dispersing the inputted inert gas.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method of prohibiting a gas from flowing back, adapted to be used for a connector composed of an outer housing and an inner housing, is provided. The method includes steps of (a) inputting an inert gas into a gas inlet of the outer housing, (b) dispersing the inert gas in a gap formed between the outer housing and the inner housing by an annular concavity of the inner housing, and (c) discharging the inert gas from the gap for forming a gas fall at one end of the connector to prohibit the gas from flowing back.
Preferably, the inert gas is nitrogen gas.
Preferably, the outer housing and the inner housing are funnel-shaped.
Preferably, the gap formed between the outer housing and the inner housing is less than 0.2 mm.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: